Black Widow
Black Widow, who is also known as Natasha Romanoff, is a minifigure in the Marvel Super Heroes theme introduced in 2012. She is an Avenger and former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. Description Black Widow has the same hair part as Elsa Schneider in dark orange (Part 85974), unlike in the movie where it appears short. She also has a double-sided face with happy and angry expressions. Her outfit consista black suit with matching black hands. Her torso printing has a belt with pockets and a silver buckle, feminine curves, grey lines to add shape to the suit which is zipped up to almost to her neck with a bit of chest showing. She also has a second belt at the lower left of her torso and it continues onto the legs, along with straps. She has back printing depicting the suit against her back and the continuation of the blue stripe and the belt. Black Widow received a major upgrade when a new version based on her appearance in The Avengers: Age of Ultron is released in 2015. In addition to a new face variant, she also comes with a unique hairpiece that was first seen on The Joker's Nurse variant from The Dark Knight Trilogy pack in LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham. The suit includes a belt and light blue electrical stripes that light up. This variant is also featured in the Civil War sets, unlike the film LEGO Marvel Super Heroes Her appearance is identical to her physical version, however, she has her Widow's Bite Gauntlets on her arms. Background Natalia Alianovna "Natasha" Romanoff, also known as Black Widow, was one of the most talented spies and assassins in the entire world and a founding member of the Avengers. Originally a KGB operative and dangerous assassin, Romanoff was recruited into S.H.I.E.L.D. by Clint Barton. Having extensive mastery in martial arts and armed with her Bite, Black Widow became one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s most efficient agents. During one mission, she was sent undercover into Stark Industries to watch Tony Stark due to the fear that he was dying. During this mission, Romanoff assisted Stark with defeating Ivan Vanko's terrorist plots against him. When Loki declared war on the Earth, Black Widow was recruited into the Avengers after Hawkeye had just been enthralled by Loki. Romanoff assisted in recruiting Stark and Bruce Banner into the team while they tracked down and attempted to capture Loki, eventually saving Barton from his grasp. Once Loki's entire plan had been uncovered, Romanoff joined the team during the Battle of New York and was instrumental in destroying the portal over the city which had been created by the Tesseract, effectively ending the entire invasion while Loki was defeated and captured. In the wake of the Avengers successfully defeating Loki, Romanoff had continued her work with S.H.I.E.L.D., this time working with Captain America. While working together, Romanoff and Rogers uncovered a conspiracy following an assassination attempt on Nick Fury, which had eventually led to them discovering that HYDRA had somehow been infiltrating their entire organization. Despite the efforts of the Winter Soldier to stop them, Romanoff helped expose Alexander Pierce's evil schemes to the world, which also resulted in all of her own morally dubious history being revealed. As a result, Romanoff was forced into dropping off the grid again and began rebuilding her cover. Romanoff eventually rejoined the Avengers, working to bring down various HYDRA cells across the world and assisting in the capture of Wolfgang von Strucker. However, before she could form a romantic relationship with Banner, the rogue artificial intelligence Ultron was created by Stark and Banner, forcing Romanoff and the rest of their team to join together and defeat him. Despite being captured, Romanoff was able to inform the team of Ultron's location on Sokovia, resulting in a final battle in which the Avengers had defeated Ultron once and for all. Unlike most members of the original Avengers, Black Widow remained a member while forming the second incarnation of the team. As many of the governments of the world had demanded the Avengers to sign the Sokovia Accords in the wake of their recent battles, Romanoff agreed to their terms and signed the Accords. She later joined Iron Man in a fight against Captain America due to his disagreements with the Accords and his criminal activities with the Winter Soldier who Rogers was attempting to protect. As the two Avengers' factions fought against each other, Romanoff betrayed Iron Man's team in order to assist Captain America to find the instigator of the team's fight. As a result, Black Widow had to escape from the government for aiding Rogers, while being on the run, Romanoff soon joined him and Wilson in stopping terrorists. When the threat of Thanos approached Earth, Romanoff, Rogers, and Wilson protected Vision, who had the Mind Stone, which Thanos was after. They later defended Wakanda from the attack, but were ultimately defeated when Thanos destroyed half of all life with the Infinity Gauntlet, where Romanoff emerged as one of the survivors. Romanoff was part of the Ambush on Thanos in an effort to retrieve the Infinity Stones and undo the Titan's snap, with no success. Five years later, Romanoff led the Avengers alongside Captain America, now formed by Okoye, Rocket Raccoon, Nebula, War Machine, and Captain Marvel. In order to undo the Snap, the remaining Avengers split up in teams to retrieve all Infinity Stones from several alternate timelines in the Time Heist. Sent to retrieve the Soul Stone on Vormir with Barton, Romanoff, against Barton's insistence, willingly jumped off the Vormir mountains into the abyss below, sacrificing herself in the process in order to obtain the Soul Stone for the Avengers. ''LEGO Marvel Super Heroes'' She is a member of the Avengers that is called upon to stop Loki, Dr. Doom and the team they assembled from collecting the cosmic bricks to build the Doomray of Doom and ultimately Galactus. LEGO.com Description Gallery of Variants Minifigure Variants Video Game Variants Notes * The NY version has her hair being brown instead of red as seen in a picture of the Quinjet from a poster at the Nuremberg toy fair and her preliminary face is the same face as Wonder Woman's. * Black Widow's design resembles her appearance in concept art for The Avengers. * She appeared in 6 sets to date, and 4 of them feature a Quinjet (Three normal sized ones and micro-sized ones for the Helicarrier). 3 of them include a motorcycle. *In an Avengers: Age of Ultron set box art, Natasha can be seen piloting a Quinjet while Captain America is driving a motorcycle. In the film, Natasha was driving the motorcycle while Captain America fought on top of a truck and Hawkeye piloted the Quinjet. *In 76050 Crossbones Hazard Heist, Natasha is in her A: AoU variant, even though the set is based on the film, Captain America: Civil War. *Her MCU variant from 2018, 19 and 20 recycle Jyn Erso's head. Appearances * 6869 Quinjet Aerial Battle * 76032 The Avengers Quinjet Chase * 76042 The S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier * 76050 Crossbones Hazard Heist * 76101 Outrider Dropship Attack * 76126 Avengers Ultimate Quinjet * 76144 Hulk Helicopter Drop * 76162 Black Widow's Helicopter Chase Other Physical Appearances * 41591 Black Widow Video Game Appearances * LEGO Marvel Super Heroes * LEGO Marvel's Avengers * LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2 Movie Appearances * LEGO Marvel Super Heroes TV Short *Maximum Overload Gallery Black widow fig.jpg 383px-Black_Widow PV.png|Preliminary Version BlackWidoFinal.PNG|Flying the Quinjet. face2O2.jpg|Black Widow in The Avengers Poster Black widow fig back.jpg|Back Printing and alternate face 58824.jpg Black Widow The Avengers.jpg|Front, alternate face and back Black widow other face.jpg Black widow fig back-2.png|Back printing. Black Widow microsite.png|Black Widow in the microsite PicC290EE5507BAB7DD102757A44A8255E7.png|Icon on the LEGO Marvel Super Heroes game on LEGO.com Lms1.jpg|Concept art from the videogame LEGO Marvel Super Heroes Iron man black widow and thing.jpg|With Iron Man and Thing. Romanoff.jpg|In LEGO Marvel Super Heroes AOU Black Widow.png|Black Widow in LEGO Marvel's Avengers video game Black Widow.png|Age of Ultron 10942743 10152709003303403 1531597612308057626 n.jpg|''Age of Ultron'' alternate expression. Black-widow-natalia-romanov-lego-marvel-super-heroes-24.6 thumb.jpg Category:Super Heroes Minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2012 Category:Marvel Minifigures